Come Again
by PsychoAnime501
Summary: Rin is being harassed by ex-boyfriend Naraku infront of an old friend's house, when a tall silver haired golden eyed demon comes and defends her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Reader's AnimeAMD once again with my second fic This chapter just has the age info.**_

_**Hope to read your comment's ^-^ I will try my hardest to update at least once a week**_

_**If not more so please read and enjoy**_

**Rin Takiyama - 17 - 3rd year ~ Human~**

**Sesshomaru Tatsuyama - 18 - 4th year ~Demon~**

**Ayame Katsu - 17 - 3rd year ~Demon~**

**Koga Wolfe - 18 - 4th year ~Demon~**

**Kagome Higurashi - 17 - 3rd year ~Human~**

**Inuyasha Tatsuyama - 17 - 3rd year ~Half Demon~**

**Sango Kira - 17 - 3rd year ~Human~**

**Miroku Houshi - 17 - 3rd year ~Human~**

**Naraku Miasma - 18 - 4th year ~Half Demon~**

**Kagura Yumi - 18 - 4th year ~Demon~**


	2. Chapter 1 Rewritten

**Rin was walking home from school when she stopped and turned to the old house she was in front of. Rin's old childhood friend lived there but moved when she was in the 8th grade and he was in the 9th. Rin could remember when he told her he was moving.**

**(FLASHBACK)**

**Rin was on a bench in the park for her best friend Sesshomaru to come. A silver haired 9th grader came walking over with sad face, Rin rushed over to him as soon as she saw the look on his face.**

**"Sesshy, what's wrong?" Rin asked as she looked at him.**

**"I'm leaving." Sesshomaru said as he looked sadly at his best friend. Rin's eyes began to water but she turned around to hide the fact she was going to cry.**

**"Sesshy this isn't funny." Rin said hoping he was just playing a joke but it became quiet. She knew it was true cause she can hear him sniffle, she turned around to face him only to see tear's coming out."Why?"**

**"Dad say's that something happened to my Grandfather and he need's to take over the company." Sesshomaru said as Rin hugged him, he hugged her back.**

**"It'll be fine, we'll see each other again someday." Rin said.**

**(END)**

**"Ahh Sesshy you didn't keep your promise to stay in contact." Rin said to herself. She was suddenly turned around and pushed against the wall, she already knew who it was. "What do you want Naraku?" **

**"Tsk Tsk you really shouldn't use that tone with your lovley boyfriend." Naraku said as he put a hand on her cheek only to get it slapped off.**

**"What lovely boyfriend?" Rin spat as she glared at the man pinning her against the wall.**

**"Aww your hurting my feeling Rin dear." Naraku said in a fake hurt tone, which caused Rin to roll her eye's.**

**"Miasma, one your no longer my boyfriend we broke up three years ago and two you were never a lovely boyyfriend." Rin said coldly with a glare. Naraku raised his hand and was close to slapping her when another hand shot out and blocked it.**

**"I will not tolorate having pointless violence infront of my house." A cold deep voice said. When Rin looked up she didn't have to ask, she knew who it was easily.**

**"Sesshomaru Tatsuyama, so the rumor's you've come back are true." Naraku said simply as he snatched his hand back. "And look so is Inuyasha."**

**"Tch." Inuyasha said as he looked over to who Naraku was picking on only to be surprised to see Rin Takiyama. Naraku turned his attention back on Rin.**

**"We'll have to finish this up some other time." Naraku said before he began to walk away. Rin turned to look at the two brother's but Sesshomaru was gone.**

**"Hey Yasha where Sesshy go off?" Rin asked with a smile.**

**"It's been awhile." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "Rin, I know you missed him over time but I think it's best if you just forget the two of you were ever close."**

**"What? Why?" Rin asked. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha was asking her to forget her best friend.**

**"He's changed. He isn't that loving friend he was before, he's a block of ice now." Inuyasha said as he looked at her with sad eye's.**

**"That's not possible." Rin said with a nervous laugh.**

**"Why do you think he hasn't kept in contact, why do you think he didn't ask if you were alright?" Inuyasha asked with a serious look in his eye's.**

**"But he promised..." Rin said but Inuyasha interupted her.**

**"Rin if you don't want to get hurt just pretend you've never met him!" Inuyasha shouted and left Rin standing there.**

**(NEXT DAY)**

**Rin was at lunch with all of her friend's Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Miroku. They were talking about the three new student's that entered today. Rin was having a hard time because what Inuyasha said seemed to be true.**

**"Rin, what's wrong you seem down?" Kagome asked worriedly as she looked at her friend who normally would have a smile but through out the whole day had a frown on her face.**

**"Hey weirdo's." Koga said as he sat down with a goofy smile only to have it drop when he saw Rin. **

**"I'm fine Kagome." Rin said with a fake smile on her face.**

**"Rin, he's been like this for about two year's now and he has his reason's so don't blame him." Koga said with a sad look.**

**"Stop defending that bastered, no matter what he's gone through he shouldn't treat someone who was so close to him like this." Inuyasha said coldly as he sat down. The other's looked lost since they had no idea who the two were.**

**"Oh I forgot you guys don't know each other." Rin said changing the subject. "Koga, Inuyasha these guys are Miroku Houshi, Sango Kira, Kagome Higurashi, Ayame Katsu." **

**"Hi." Ayame said cheerfully.**

**"You four these two are Koga Wolfe and Inuyasha Tatsuyama." Rin said as she plastered a fake smile on her face but it dropped when Sesshomaru walked into the lunchroom. He walked over to the table in the back of the lunchroom and sat down.**

**"Sorry Rinnie gotta go." Koga said as he noticed Sesshomaru glaring towards the table. Koga walked over to Sesshomaru. "What's up Sessh?"**

**"What are you doing over there?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.**

**"Just catching up with Rinnie. You know you've got her feeling bad." Koga said as he sat down and looked over.**

**"The girl has nothing to do with me." Sesshomaru said plainly.**

**"Sessh, why are you being so harsh, I mean that girl would put her life at risk for you." Koga said with a sad look.**

**"It is not my fault that she is naiive enough to do something like that." Sesshomaru said coldly.**

**"Sessh..." Koga was going to say more but he got cut off.**

**"If all you are going to talk about is a worthless human then leave." Sesshomaru said with a cold stare.**

**"Let go of me Miasma!" Rin shouted as she tried to pull her arm away from the black haired guy.**

**"Rin dear, we never get time together anymore." Naraku said with a sick smile. Rin got her hand out and slapped Naraku across the face.**

**"I've told you we are over, we've been over." Rin said before Naraku grabbed her hair.**

**"Ok you little bitch you will follow me weither you want to or not." Naraku hissed as he was about to pull her out when a hand grabbed his wrist.**

**"Get your filthy hands off her." Koga said with a glare.**

**"This has nothing to do with you Wolfe." Naraku spat with a glare.**

**"It has everything to do with me when you harm a friend of mine." Koga said coldly. Sesshomaru got up and began to leave. "Rin, Sessh has something to say to you so follow him."**

**"Hai." Rin said as she left and followed Sesshomaru into a empty classroom. "Sesshomaru?"**

**"I don't want you to go anywhere near him." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Don't take this as me trying to be a friend it's just troublesome to have you getting in so much trouble."**

**"Troublesome, bullcrap!" Rin shouted as she became teary eyed. "If you are just telling this to me because you don't want me to cause trouble then screw you."**

**"You will do what this Sesshomaru tell's you to." Sesshomaru said as he pinned her to the wall.**

**"No, If your nothing to me why should I listen to you?" Rin asked as tears fell out of her eyes. The door's opened to reveal Inuyasha with a pissed off look on his face.**

**"Bastered get your hands off her!" Inuyasha said as he pulled her away and behind him "You know you are worse then that damn Naraku."**

**"Mutt do not get involved in this." Sesshomaru said with a glare.**

**"No I refuse to let you go anywhere near her." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her wrist and stormed out.**


End file.
